


The Remus Trap

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that other time, when they got trapped in the Shrieking Shack</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remus Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/gifts).



"Moony, you'll come with me –" 

"No. He's with me," Sirius said. 

James arched his brows at Sirius and said, "No, Wormtail is too short –" 

"Are you a wizard or not?" Sirius said. "Levitate him, transfigure a ladder, do something. Moony's with me. If we get stuck in the water then I can rub his prick and hoist a sail on that bad boy, plant myself on his body, and easy peasy, there's my boat." 

James and Peter snorted, and Sirius saw Remus blush deeply out of the corner of his eyes. But under the bright red face, Sirius could see that he looked a little smug, as he should. James and Sirius had teased him about his big cock so much that he should be used it by now. Their teasing was out of amazement and jealousy, and surely he knew part of Sirius' teasing was out of admiration as well. It wasn't just a big cock. It was the perfect cock, as far as he was concerned. Not that he had seen nearly as much as he wanted to, especially in the past fortnight. 

Ever since they had ended up snogging after detention, Moony had suddenly turned into a prude around him. It wasn't the first time they had snogged, but it was the first time it had felt like it meant something more. They had hidden in a passageway and ended up grabbing and getting off on each other like the desperate teenagers they were. Remus had humped Sirius' thigh until he was moaning and coming. Sirius hadn't even got his flies all the way undone. After seeing the way Remus' eyes rolled back and hearing the breathy sounds he made, it only took a brush of the fabric of his pants across his cock and Sirius had come as well. 

It hadn't been what he wanted, exactly. He had wanted Remus' hand, mouth, anything on his cock. Hiding out in the Shrieking Shack for an hour together was the ticket that Sirius needed to get Remus out of this stupid shy mood and give them a chance to touch each other properly. 

Sirius' only worry was that Remus' cock was, well, huge, and while he didn't mind it on his leg or in his hand, he was worried about it in his mouth. It felt so good to have a mouth around your cock, sliding all the way to the base. He wanted to give that to Remus, but it would take serious practise and patience to get there.

Sirius was doing just that—practising softening his throat and imagining long, thick objects sliding easily down it when James snapped him out of his peaceful, and important, thoughts. 

"Padfoot! You aren't listening!" 

"Shut up. Yes I am," Sirius said. 

"I've been trying to explain why Wormtail has to go with you." 

"It's alright James," Remus said. "Let me go with Sirius. He's obviously made his mind up about it and it's better if we play along with him. " 

"Merlin, fine, whatever," James said, and for the first time in two weeks Remus caught Sirius' eye and smiled at him. 

**  
**  
**

"And here, just in case." James handed him a large Muggle tool of some sort. 

"What the hell is this?" Sirius said. 

"It's an ape's wrench. In case you can't get the water off, use that," James replied. 

Sirius wondered what exactly James was going to do if magic wasn't going to turn off the water and was about to point out what an idiot James was when Remus said, "It's a monkey wrench and why won't magic work?" 

"I like to plan for all contingencies," James said. "I learned my lesson after being left starkers in greenhouse two." 

"How can you plan for Sirius locking you inside?" Peter said. 

"I should have planned for my best mate being a twat," James said, and punched Sirius playfully in the arm. 

Sirius grabbed James' wrist,pulled him into a headlock, and dug his knuckles into his head, mussing his already ridiculous hair. James clawed and shoved at Sirius. He finally wrapped his leg around one of Sirius' and almost tripped him, so Sirius finally released him. "Only trying to give Evans a gander at what she's missing," Sirius said. 

"Too bad Professor Sprout found me first," James said, straightening his glasses which had a big fingerprint across one lens now. 

"I knew you didn't earn a perfect grade on our last test. She must've liked what she saw," Sirius said, waggling his eye brows. 

"It's half-past," Remus, their reliable time keeper, said. 

"Right," James said. "Let's get going." He threw the cloak around him and Peter. The door to the broom cupboard opened and shut moment later. 

"Shall we?" Sirius said as he pulled out the map. 

"Think we need the map?" Remus said. "We've only got to go five feet to the front door." 

"Should we double check the grounds?" Sirius asked. 

Remus shook his head. "Saw Sprout an hour ago weaving her way towards Slughorn's. Doubt she's around." 

Sirius snorted and opened the door. He peered around it double checking the Entrance Hall was empty and gestured with a jerk of his head to Moony that they could go. 

They pushed open the front doors just enough to slip through and took off across the grounds at a brisk pace. The night was cold and clear and they both huddled deeper into their cloaks. "Why are you still holding that?" Remus said, gesturing at the Muggle tool. "You don't think we'll need it, do you?" 

"No. If something goes wrong, I plan on hitting James with it." 

"Not too hard. I've a wager on Saturday's match and if he's in the infirmary I'm buggered." 

Sirius looked sideways at him. "You? Betting? Moony, surely an upstanding Prefect as yourself would never get involved in such nefarious dealings." 

Remus smirked and said, "Browning wouldn't shut up about the side Ravenclaw put together this year so I told him to put his money where his mouth was. Stupid know-it-all idiot can't shut his mouth to save his life." Sirius grinned and Remus looked at him and said, "What?" 

"I enjoy when you're annoyed with someone who's not me." 

"You're annoying ways are tolerable, not grating as hell." 

Sirius felt oddly complimented and wasn't sure what to say, so he just continued to the Whomping Willow. 

When they reached the tree, Remus poked the knot with a long branch they kept there for when Wormtail wasn't available. Sirius knew the tunnel well, but not like Remus. Remus moved through the tunnel as comfortably as the hallways of the school. Sirius reached out and put his hand on Remus' lower back to keep pace with him. Sirius thought Remus paused at the touch but it could have been a tree root he was stepping over. 

They reached the Shrieking Shack, and as they straightened up, Sirius kept his hand on Remus. Remus craned his neck to look pointedly at Sirius' hand, and Sirius withdrew it, even though he thought he had every right to keep it there. They always touched each other. They had for years, all of them. Grabbing hands to make the other run faster, being pressed together in a tight hiding space, a quiet touch to point something out. Sirius didn't want to stop touching Remus now because they snogged, or got off, or some other stupid reason. 

"What'd you reckon we do?" Remus said, going over to a chair and removing the dusty sheet covering it with a flick of his wand. 

"You bring a pack of cards?" Sirius asked. Remus was usually handy for things like that. Remus shook his head. "All I have is this," Sirius said, pulling a flask out of his inner pocket. 

He handed it to Remus who opened it and gave the contents an experimental sniff. His brows flicked in surprise and he looked at the engraving on the front. "You nick this from your parents'?" 

"It's not really nicking as that's my family crest." 

"Is that what your parents would think about what you put in it? Smells expensive." 

"Don't give a shit if they care. Took it before I left. They haven't sent me a Howler, so they never noticed. They're usually too pissed to remember how much they drank and they probably think it was them who drank it. That's eighty year-old brandy in there. Took it from my dad's study." 

Remus took a sip and said, "Well done." He handed the bottle to Sirius who took his own sip. He didn't slug it. He and Regulus had learned their lesson when he'd been fourteen and the family Christmas gathering got out of hand. The brandy was warm and delicious and they had taken the bottle and gone and hidden in Sirius' room. The pounding headache the next day was not something Sirius thought he'd ever forget. 

Sirius sat on the broken sofa and put the flask on the table between them as he checked his watch. It was two minutes 'til the hour, which meant they had time enough to do anything Sirius could think of. Sirius could usually tell Remus anything, but he was feeling suddenly tongue-tied at suggesting the prospect that they perhaps kiss a little bit. Not very romantic to say, "Fancy my tongue in your mouth, Moony?" 

He reached for the flask and took a bigger drink this time. Being of exceptional quality the brandy went down smoothly, and after a moment, the warmth from it blossomed in his chest and he felt a little breathless. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to say something when a sudden buzzing filled his ears, and it felt like a hundred feathers were brushing his skin. Nearly as soon as it started, it stopped. 

"Did you feel that?" Sirius said, looking at Remus. 

"Oh shit," Remus said. He scrambled off his chair and ran for the entrance to the tunnel. 

"What?" Sirius shouted, chasing after him. 

Remus spun around and Sirius ran right into him. Remus' forehead smacked Sirius' nose and they both toppled backwards. 

"Ow. Fuck. Jesus." Sirius held his nose, which was not only throbbing, it was gushing blood as well, as he rolled on the floor. 

"Here." He heard Remus say and had to lift his head to see what Remus wanted. Remus was crawling towards him. He was still wincing but he had his wand drawn and was pointing it at Sirius. "Let me fix that." 

"I can do it," Sirius snapped, which he regretted instantly because it sent a new vibration of pain through his skull. He put his head back down on the floor and moaned. He'd broken his nose at least twice before. Experience apparently didn't make it any less excruciating. 

"Don't be a baby," Remus said. "You know it's better if someone else does it." 

"Fine," Sirius said, removing his hand from his nose and shutting his eyes gently. If he winced or screwed his face up tightly, it would only hurt more. A sudden coolness went through his nose and he felt much better. He opened his eyes and Remus was leaning over him. His features were blurred from the tears that had filled Sirius' eyes when his nose had been cracked in two. Despite that, Sirius could make out Remus' full lips and dark eyes, that he always blinked in that slow, thoughtful way that Sirius found incredibly seductive. 

"Good," Remus said, sitting back on his heels. "Cause we're stuck." 

"What?" Sirius asked, trying to sit up. 

"We're locked in." 

"Locked in? The Shrieking Shack doesn't lock." Sirius racked his brain. They had been coming here for over a year and never once had there been anything said about the shack locking. 

"It does. We're always gone when it happens. It's locked from midnight until about an hour before sunrise." 

"Why midnight?" Sirius said, thinking that sunset or moonrise would make more sense. "What happens here at midnight?" 

"I always assumed that the thought was that nothing good happens after midnight, so best to seal the place up. I'm sure Dumbledore never changed it because he trusted me to stay inside from moonrise on. And think about it, the Three Broomsticks and Hogs Head close in an hour, so there's no risk of the drunkards coming to brave the violent ghosts." 

"There has to be a way out," Sirius said. He stood and strode to the front door and tried to pull it open to no avail. He didn't try a window. They were all boarded up and he had learned long ago that there was no prying them open. Sirius went to the tunnel entrance, which was blocked by some invisible force. "Fuck," he said, spinning around and looking at Remus. "The bathrooms, the lake, the flooding, the boats. All that work. James is going to kill us." 

"I...I completely forgot. It's been years since I was told that." Remus was rubbing his forehead and reached for the clasp of his cloak with his other hand. He threw the garment onto the chair he had occupied few minutes ago and began to pace. 

"Shit, Remus! This is a bloody good time to be forgetful. You remember everything," Sirius said as he threw his hands up in exasperation. 

Remus rounded on him and said, "Fine then. You tell James it's all my fault. He'll shout and pout like a spoiled child and you can still be his best friend. Don't forget you were the one who wanted me here with you. Least I know why we're stuck and you're not yelling at Wormtail over the sudden mysterious lockdown." 

Sirius folded his arms and looked away. This wasn't disastrous. That time McGonagall caught all four of them red-handed, that was disastrous. This was pretty fucking bad though. "There has to be some way to undo the magic. You're always wasting your time reading. You must know something." Sirius looked at Remus who stopped pacing at his words.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, then opened his mouth again, shook his head, and said, "No." He was about to start pacing again but Sirius took a long step and cut him off. 

He grabbed Remus' shoulders and said, "There's a way out." 

"Of course there is. There is always a way, but this is Dumbledore's magic we're talking about. I can think of hundreds of things and only one will work." 

"What's your best guess?" Sirius said, putting his face only inches from Remus'. 

Remus' face stayed perfectly blank as he said, "Sacrificial magic." 

Sirius snorted. "Well, neither of us are virgins so no use slitting one of our throats." 

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Not a life, you idiot. Someone has to give something up." 

"Fine, I'll give up smoking. No, I like that. I'll give up skiving off class. No, shit. I have Herbology tomorrow. Chicken, I'll give up chicken. No more chicken for me." 

Remus looked at Sirius like he had just sprouted a second head and then pulled away. "It's not Lent. It's the actual relenting of something. Something deep inside. Like if you and James let Peter plan a prank."   
Sirius gave Remus a horrified look to which Remus said, "Exactly". 

"Well, think of something. We've got forty minutes." Sirius flopped down on the couch and took another drink of his brandy. 

Remus sat in the chair and put his head in his hands. After several silent minutes Sirius lost his patience and said, "Well?" 

"You could bloody well think of something yourself," Remus snapped as his head came up. 

"Chicken wasn't good enough for you," Sirius retorted. 

"Then go yell at the sodding door that you've given up chicken and see if it works. When it doesn't, you can sit down and maybe use the only stupid idea I have." 

"Fine," Sirius said, leaning back against the couch, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "Tell me your brilliant idea, oh great one." Remus coughed and mumbled something but Sirius had no idea what it was. "What?" he said, opening his eyes. 

Remus' face was as pink as the roses in Mrs. Potter's garden and he looked away from Sirius and said, "An orgasm." 

"Coming? Why didn't you tell me right away?" Sirius said, sitting up and suddenly feeling very keen on this whole being locked in the Shack business. "Take it out Moony and beat off. Or shall I?" 

Remus looked him in the eyes and said rather calmly, "No. Someone else has to do it for you. Release pleasure from you." 

Sirius couldn't help it. A smile as wide as the Nile split across his face. "Come on over here. Let's get started." 

"Good job. I'm hard already." Remus crossed his legs and rested his chin in his hand, putting his back to Sirius. 

Sirius was not deterred. Not one bit. He had an opening now. That was all he needed, his charm would take care of the rest. 

He cleared his throat and stood up from the sofa. He took off his cloak and tossed it aside. He walked over and stood right in front of Remus. Remus looked up at him and lifted his brows in a question. 

Sirius put one hand on the back of the chair, and leaned down, putting the other hand on Remus' thigh. He then kissed Remus lightly on the lips. "Come on, Moony. It'll be fun." 

"Fun?" 

"Yes. Like the other night but more." 

Remus was quite good at keeping his face blank but Sirius knew him. He could see the interest tugging on his lips, shining in his eyes. Sirius was about to say more when Remus pulled him in tight for another kiss. The kiss was hard and deep. 

They broke apart as Remus stood from the chair and said, "It has to be more. A large -" But Sirius didn't care what Remus had to say next, he wanted to kiss him more. 

Remus moaned and his hands twisted in Sirius' hair. His mouth was warm, with the taste of brandy thick on his tongue. Sirius kissed him harder, trying to pull every drop of flavour he could out of Remus' mouth. 

He reached for Remus' trousers and quickly undid them. "Sirius, no. We-" the rest of the sentence was lost in a moan as Sirius wrapped hand around Remus' hard cock. 

Remus' forehead dropped to Sirius' chest and one hand twisted in Sirius' shirt as he thrust into Sirius' fist. Remus pressed his hand against the front of Sirius' trousers. He fumbled at a button, but the moment Sirius felt pressure on his cock, he didn't want Remus to ever take his touch away. "Yes, fuck. Need to come," Sirius said pushing to Remus' palm. 

Sirius stroked faster and twisted his hand just so. He pulled back Remus' foreskin and rubbed his thumb against the slit. Remus thrust erratically as he cried out and came hard in Sirius' hand. Remus made the same sound, the same face, as before. It was better somehow and Sirius was coming. He didn't fucking care that it was, once again, in his pants. Remus' palm on his crotch was better than anything he'd ever had before. 

They stood there shaky, sticky, and clinging to each other. Sirius kissed Remus again, slowly and gently this time. "Think it worked?" Sirius said, still pressing his forehead to Remus'. 

Remus bit his lower lip and then looked at Sirius. "I tried to tell you, but..." 

"But what?" Sirius said, taking a step back. 

"Your hand was on my cock and I stopped thinking. You can understand that." 

Sirius nodded, because he did indeed know that all thought left once it progressed to a certain point. 

"It has to be a worthy sacrifice. Your hand on my cock is nice but I think it has to be more." 

"Like what?" Sirius was hoping to Merlin, and Zeus, and God, and Jesus, and Allah, and every other deity he had forgotten that Remus was about to suggest they do it again. 

"I think you need to be in me." 

"Like your mouth?" 

"That might work," Remus said with a small nod. "More likely my arse though. Or yours if you want." 

Sirius had no idea how to respond because his mind was consumed with filthy thoughts of the kind he fancied during a good wank. The thoughts were interspersed with a series of fireworks exploding in his mind that would put Filibuster to shame. And his cock stirred in serious interest. "Your arse?" Sirius said, trying to sound calm, even as his voice cracked a bit. "Mine sure, but really I'd rather...You've got a nice arse, Moony. I've told you that at least five times. I told you this morning when I grabbed it before breakfast and you pushed my hand away." 

"I think, well with..." Remus looked down at his crotch and Sirius followed suit. Remus' large cock was already stiffening as well and they both stared at it pointedly. "Might be easier if I go first." 

"First?" Sirius said, his chest tight with anticipation. "First, as in we'll do this again?" 

"I don't see why being stuck in the Shrieking Shack should be our only excuse to have sex." 

"God, you're brilliant," Sirius said and he pulled Remus in for a kiss. 

Sirius went slower this time. He knew this was going to be more than rubbing off and should last longer, so he needed to be patient, but it was hard. His heart was screaming in his chest and his hand shook as he reached to touch Remus' cheek. He felt oversensitive and nervous. Sirius had put his cock in girls before. An arse couldn't be that different from fanny. But this was Moony, and he liked Moony. He wanted to be able to talk to Moony afterwards.

He brushed his thumb against Remus' soft stubble and it didn't calm his nerves at all. It was a Tuesday and Remus always shaved on Saturdays and Wednesdays. And knowing that sort of minor detail about him made Sirius scared. 

"You okay?" Remus said, breaking the kiss. "Your palms are sweaty." 

"Have you done this before?" Sirius blurted out, feeling suddenly possessive. 

"Had a cock in my arse? No. Just a finger or two when I'm wanking." 

Sirius groaned in the back of his throat. He pictured Remus naked on his bed stroking his cock while he fingered his arse. "Jesus. I'd do anything if you showed me that," Sirius said. 

Remus smiled wickedly and Sirius pulled him in for another kiss. His nerves completely forgotten. 

They kissed and fumbled as they hurried to remove each other's clothes. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Sirius asked, thinking of the bed, even although there was the sofa here. 

"No, here," Remus said as he pushed Sirius' jeans and pants down together. "On the floor, I think." 

"Yeah." Sirius kicked away his clothes and stopped to look at Remus' body. His cock throbbed as he scanned the planes of his chest and stomach, the way his hip bones stuck out just a bit. He had to squeeze the base of his own cock as he stared at Remus' cock jutting out, hard and long, from his body. 

"Come on. We haven't got much time." Remus got to the floor on his hands and knees and Sirius knelt behind him. Sirius didn't give a shit about the time now. He kissed the back of Remus' neck, then his shoulders. He pressed his chest to Remus' back and rubbed his cock to his crevice. He wrapped one arm tight around Remus' chest and reached to stroke him with his other hand. 

Remus moaned and rocked back against him. Sirius tried to set a rhythm to stroking Remus' cock but it wasn't like his cock. He had to adjust and move before he got the right back and forth motion going.   
"Fuck, I love your cock in my hand." Sirius pushed harder against Remus' arse. 

"Good," Remus said, looking over his shoulder. "You can stroke me while you fuck me." 

"Do you have something slick? Should I put my fingers in you?" Sirius said, and he reached down and touched Remus' entrance. 

Remus moaned and said, "Get my wand. I know a spell." 

Sirius reached to the side and handed Moony his wand. Remus held it and silently reached around and touched his hip with it. Remus tossed the wand aside and then looked at Sirius. "I'm ready. Fuck me." 

Sirius didn't bother to ask why or how Remus knew that spell but did as he was told. He guided his cock between Remus' cheeks to his warm slick entrance and pushed. "Go slow. Go slow," Sirius whispered to himself. Once the head of his cock was in Remus, it took all his strength to keep doing just that. 

"Fuck. Me," Remus practically growled at him and pushed hard back onto his cock. 

Sirius cried out and nearly came just then. Determined, because he was not going to lose it after one thrust, he was no one pump chump, he pushed in hard and Remus said, "Again." Sirius did and Remus said, "Again," once more. 

It couldn't last long. Remus was too hot, too tight, too much for Sirius. He pressed his chest to Remus' back and fucked him for all he was worth. He stroked Remus' cock with one hand as he played with his nipple with the other. He whispered filthy, mostly unintelligible words in Remus' ear as Remus said, "Like that. Yes. Fuck me, Sirius," over and over. 

Sirius stopped only when he felt like the head of his cock was going to explode. Remus pushed back hard against him, their hips slamming together and Sirius cried out as he came. Remus' arse suddenly pulsed around him as he cried out and spilled himself all over Sirius' hand and the floor. 

They fell to the floor completely sated and not caring one bit if the magic had worked. Remus pulled away from Sirius and rolled over to face him. They were sticky, sweaty and the floor was very filthy but they didn't care. They moved into each others arms, Remus pulled his cloak over them, and they fell asleep. 

**

 

"Moony, we're still locked in." Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius leaning over him. "Think we should try it again?" 

Remus blinked and said, "Yeah." His voice was soft and raspy, he cleared his throat and said, "Couldn't hurt." 

"Same thing?" Sirius said, brushing his fingers shyly against Remus' arse. Remus moved his head and saw that Sirius was already hard. His long, straight cock pushed up towards his navel. The curls at the base looked even blacker in the darkness. Remus bit his lower lip thinking. He had wanted to suck Sirius off, hear him moaning as he thrust into his mouth, but they could do that some other time. 

"Yeah," Remus replied. "Let's try it looking at each other." He spread his legs, giving Sirius room between them. 

**

Remus woke again when the same rushing as before filled his ears and there was a soft brush against his skin. He looked over at Sirius, who had awakened as well. Remus knew instantly that they were free. They had already missed their window to pull off the prank, and they were both already hard, so it made sense to go at it again. 

When they were finished, they finally hauled themselves off the floor and put their clothes back on. They didn't say much and Remus felt somewhat conflicted about that. Sirius was not a morning person, he knew, but the silence made him feel like they were going to the gallows, not like they had fucked the night away. Remus spared a moment to feel bad that James was going to be ticked off with them both. 

As they made their way through the tunnel, Sirius once again put his hand on the small of Remus' back. Remus paused again in surprise, but this time, he took Sirius' hand in his. His heart swelled with knowing things would not be different on the other side. 

They exited the tunnel, fingers still tangled. They had barely started off for the castle, their steps squelching in the soggy lawn, when James came marching towards them, wearing wellington boots and his face contorted in rage. 

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" He stomped to them, splashing water everywhere as he went. "A lot of bloody fucking good it did flooding the lawns if there was no dam to hold all the water. Look at this fucking mess!" 

James came to a halt in front of them and Remus had rarely seen him so angry. 

"Sorry, mate," Sirius said, putting his hand companionably on James' shoulder. "The Shrieking Shack fucking locks every night at midnight. We did the best we could but we were stuck." 

"What do you mean the Shack locks?" James sputtered.

"I forgot," Remus said, without a moment's hesitation. "I was told years ago it locks. Keeps the drunks out." Delivering the lie the second time to James was much easier than the first time he had said it. 

"Shit! It really fucked us. I'm going to get detention for a muddy lawn, not for the fantastic sea battle we had planned. I'm going to eat before Dumbledore calls us to his office." James stomped away, his heavy foot falls making spectacular splashes as he went. 

"He took that well," Sirius said looking at Remus. He was more tousled than usual and with the sun coming up behind him, he looked so good Remus wanted to drag him back to through the tunnel. Instead he shrugged, while inside he cheered that James had taken the whole thing well. He counted on James' affability to make sure his plan went off seamlessly, that included Sirius not feeling bad he let James down. 

"Should we go shower?" Remus said, gesturing at the castle. "Better to not be a sticky mess for the Headmaster. He'll probably read our minds and know what happened anyway." 

"The old perv. We could just go back to the Shack. Maybe it locks in the daytime, too." 

"Could be. Let's go get cleaned up first," he said and tugged on Sirius' hand. As they slogged their way up the lawns, Remus wondered if he fiddled with the charm enough that maybe he could lock him and Sirius inside their dorm for six hours. Ever since they'd got off in the corridor, he'd been just as anxious as Sirius to have another go, but the thrill of being caught only did so much for him. He wanted an uninterrupted hour, or maybe even a whole night. 

The moment Sirius had said that the two of them should wait in the Shrieking Shack, the plan had blossomed in his mind. He could do a simple warding spell with a few changes to manipulate it to have a time period attached to it. That sort of magic would work much better outside the castle walls. Now that he'd done it though, it was worth it to give it a try inside. His bed, with no one else around, would be nice. 

A few steps from the front doors Sirius said, "Maybe we can figure out what the spell was that Dumbledore used and we can lock ourselves in detention together." 

Remus gave a small twitch of his shoulders and said, "You're a clever bloke. I'm sure you could figure it out." 

"Better make sure James isn't around when we do. Him banging on the door the whole time might kill the mood." 

"We could always lock him and Peter somewhere. He'd be more forgiving if it was him and Evans though." 

Sirius pushed open the door and held it for Remus. He smiled and said, "Moony, you always have the best plans."


End file.
